Kilometros -miles- (songfic)
by MFMG
Summary: Today's Gravity falls summer talent show and everyone is really excited about it, except for Dipper. I own nothing, either Gravity falls, nor the song. Hope you like it. Also, classic toon reference there, let's see if you catch it XD.


People gathered around the building trying to get in. Today is the summer talent show in Gravity Falls, based in the Community theater, actually, the show was meant to be a couple of weeks ago, but after Mabel's puppets show, the theater needed several repairs, so they had to postpone the show until the theater was repaired.

Everyone seemed really excited about it, some were even hyperventilating from excitement.

-Uf! What's the big deal? -Dipper asked to no one. -It's like being surrounded by hundreds of Mabels. -

-This is a small town Dipper, almost every event is a big deal here, and the summer talent show it's an every year tradition. -Stan said.

-Yeah, well, I still don't get why is this so important? It's just a talent show. -Dipper said rolling his eyes.

-Oh, come on Bro, Bro. This will be awesome, so many people showing their talents and abilities. So bad they didn't let me register for the contest. That was really unfair. -Mabel pouted and Dipper looked at her sternly. -What? -She asked him innocently.

-Did you really think they would let you be on the stage after what happened in the puppets show? -He asked her.

-Hey! I did it to help you! Remember? -She refuted and Dipper blushed.

-Even if you did it to help your brother, you almost destroyed the theater with your fireworks Mabel. -Stan said looking at the girl. -Sniff… I was so proud of you. -He said ruffling the girl's hair and she giggled while Dipper rolled his eyes.

They were in the line when they saw a very fancy car on the road that parked in the front sidewalk. All the people looked at the car and a lot of them gasped when they saw the Northwest family getting off the car. As if they were celebrities they walked to the theater's main door, skipping the line.

Dipper focused his eyes on the blonde girl and followed her, she was wearing the same dress she had at that party in her mansion, when she and Dipper fought against that category 10 ghost.

Pacifica turned her head around and greeted people like if she was a movie star, but then her eyes fell on Dipper and she lowered her hand, stopped on her track and her smile vanished. For a brief moment, their eyes locked and they smiled at each other and blushed. When Preston Northwest noticed it, he looked at the Pines with hate and despise, he then took Pacifica's hand and forcefully pulled her with him into the theater. Dipper's look changed and reflected anger.

-What's wrong Dipper? -Mabel asked him with concern.

-Nothing. -He simply answered.

-Then why do you look angry? -She insisted.

-Because you made us come to this thing. -He answered angrily and Mabel pouted again.

-Well, if you don't want to be here you can leave. I just wanted to do something fun with my brother and my gruncle. -She said crossing her arms and looking away from him.

-Fine! There's so many other things I could be doing right now, like looking for the journal's author. -Dipper started to walk away making Mabel cry but he was stopped by Stan's strong grip on his shoulder.

-Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold your horses kid! Do you really prefer to be looking for someone that might be dead, than with your family doing something fun? -

-Well… Ahm… I… I didn't mean that uncle. -Dipper stuttered. -It's… it's just that I suddenly feel sick, my stomach and head hurts. -Dipper rubbed his head looking at Stan, but he didn't buy it, but he decided to let it go.

-Sigh… fine, you may go, but you have to apologize to your sister before you leave. -Stan said pulling Dipper and Mabel together.

-Fine, I'm sorry Mabel. -He said sincerely and she hugged him.

-It's fine bro, you'll make it up to me later. -Mabel said smiling widely at him.

-Deal. -he said smiling back and left.

-Well, it seems that it's just you and me gruncle Stan. -Mabel said taking Stan's hand.

-Yes, it seems so. -Stan said smiling at her.

Dipper went down the street looking at all the people that was going to the theater. It really seemed that the whole town was going there and he gulped "I still can change my mind about this" he thought.

-Hey Dipper! -he heard a familiar voice and turned around to find Wendy walking to him. He blushed again and smiled. -Where are you going? The theater is over there. -

-Are you going to the talent show? -he asked her incuriously.

-Yes! Of course I'm going! -She answered excitedly. -I've been waiting for this since the summer started. I love the talent show! It's always funny to watch. -She finished with a broad smile. -Aren't you going? -She asked him.

-Uh… Well… I… I… -He stuttered but when she saw the disappointment look on Wendy's face he made up his mind. -Pfft… Of course I'm going hehe, I just forgot something at the Shack. -

-Well, you better hurry 'cause the show begins in an hour. -She said while leaving him and going to the theater.

Dipper looked at her leaving, smiling, then he sighed "I guess there's no turning back now" he thought and left.

People took their seats in the theater and applauded as the curtains opened.

-WELCOME TO THE GRAVITY FALLS 50TH ANNUAL SUMMER TALENT SHOW! -The presenter announced and people applauded even harder and whistled. -Yeah! Yeah! I know! We expect to see great performances here, right? -He asked and people cheered. -Very well then, we'll begin with the show shortly, but first I have to introduce you to our judges for tonight, he's really, really, and I mean REALLY old, he started this talent show and he even performed a different act in the first ten shows, we all love him and wonder why is he still alive, he's Gravity Falls Mayor Befufftlefumpter! -He announced and lights went to the old man in his wheelchair, who greeted people and they cheered him. -All right all right, calm down, save something for the performers. -The presenter said and people calmed down. -She's beautiful, kind of, she serves you pancakes and pies and she's always smiling, despite she's one eyed, Lazy Susan! -People cheered for the woman who greeted them laughing. -And at last, but not least, he's the richest man in town, most of us have a job here because of him, I know I do, -people laughed at that. -and he kindly let us get in his mansion for the greatest party ever this year, and we hope that becomes a tradition too hehe. -He said and people laughed but Preston made a stern look but smiled as kindly as he could. -He's Preston Northwest! -People applauded and cheered him, not as much as the other two judges, but they cheered him too. Preston just lifted a hand and greeted people snobbishly and sat back.

-Well, let's no waste any more time let's go on with the show, shall we? -he said and people cheered even louder. -Very well then here are our first performers, they swore to protect and serve and tonight they will protect us from boredom and serve us a delightful show, well we hope so. -he winked and people laughed. -Here they are, our beloved officers Blubs and Durland. -The presenter announced and stepped away, leaving the stage to said officers, that performed a classic water tomb escapism act, they did it pretty well, they made some people jump on their seats when it seemed that officer Durland was drowning and sheriff Blubs yelling desperately for help for his "partner", when everything seemed lost, lights went off for a couple of seconds and when they came back the tank was full of water but there was nobody inside. People was silent. -See! I told you this was too much for Gravity Falls people! This was just crazy! -Officer Durland yelled from the main door hall, walking down to the stage, dripping water, people stood up and applauded, whistled and cheered for the man who got back on stage and bowed to the audience.

-Ok, ok, that was sure amazing. -The presenter said while both cops left the stage. -but the night is still young and we have a lot of performers yet. Our next performer is our favorite car salesman, he's going throw a hard time with his only son jailed but still keeps a smile on his face and wants to entertain us tonight, he's Bud Gleeful and his wife. Said man came on stage and some people applauded to him, but not all of them, Bud stood in the middle of the stage and took out some torches, he turned them on and began to juggle them, he started with three, but little by little, his wife threw another torch to him, he received it and juggled it too, then another, and another one, in the end, Bud was juggling ten torches and he finished his act catching the torches and turning them off one by one, he bowed and people applauded to him.

The next performer was Toby Determined, who came dressed as a devil and had a suitcase, he stood in the middle of the stage. -Good night ladies and gentlemen, tonight I'm going to perform an act that will marvel and dazzle you. -He opened his suitcase and took a can. -I'm going to begin by swallowing a whole can of gunpowder. -he showed them the can and swallowed it content. -Now I'm going to drink a copious amount of gasoline. -he took a gasoline can and drank it content in one gulp. -And at last but not least I'm going to drink a whole nitroglycerine bottle. -He drank the bottle's content. -We mix it well. -He jumped a few times on his spot. And now. -he took a matchbox, took a match, turned it on and swallowed it. KABOOM!

There was silence for two seconds and then people went mad from excitement, they burst applauding, cheering and whistling, those who had a hat threw it at the stage, they were asking for a second round of the performance.

-WOW! WOW TOBY! That was amazing! People is asking for you to do it again. -The presenter said applauding and smiling. Then a voice with echo was heard all over the theater.

-I know! I know! But this is something that I can do just once. -Toby's voice was heard.

-What a shame Toby, well, the show must go on, our next performer is gravity falls favorite girl and our town's founder descendant, Pacifica Elise Northwest! -The presenter said with an unusual amount of excitement and people went angry and pissed off, "How is it possible that she's a performer, her father is one of the judges" Someone yelled, "This is unfair" "She's going to win for sure even if her act is lame" "Boooo!" people was getting angrier by the second. -People, people, please. -The presenter tried to calm them down. -Let's not rush ok? Let her make her performance please, she deserves to show her abilities as anyone else, please. The fact that her father is one of the judges is just a coincidence **(yeah, right ¬¬)**. -The presenter said desperately and people sat again, they were still pissed, but he was right, she deserved to perform like anyone else. -Phew! That was close, well, as I was saying, here's Pacifica Elise Northwest. -The girl came on the stage in a nice white dress with a knee long skirt, with every step her black shoes made a "clack" sound. Pacifica performed a very well and almost professional tap dance, all by herself, the music was beautiful and the girl's movements were cute and beautiful, she really seemed like an angel, at least twice the music stopped and all the people heard were Pacifica's steps, which were like music themselves, in the end, Pacifica earned the people's cheers and applauses by herself, that made her feel good, she bowed and left the stage. In the backstage she passed by a guy dressed in an elegant suit wearing a mask that covered his whole face and head, he was by a piano. -Overtake that, dumb. -She said pushing him away, he said nothing.

The show continued, who would have thought that Gravity falls had so many talented people, Manly Dan made a wood statue from his family with his chainsaw and a very big and thick log that he carried himself on stage.

Robbie sang a song that he wrote himself, he dedicated it to Tambry, pretty good for such a dark boy, at least just in appearance, Tambry was touched, and Wendy felt tears on her eyes, she was happy for her friends.

-Well, we're almost over, there's only one last performance tonight. -The presenter said and people awed in sadness. -I know, I know, what a shame, but hey, there's always the next year, right? It's not like some kind of apocalypse will destroy the town at the end of the summer, right? -He said and people laughed. -Well, our last performer would like to keep his, or her identity as a secret and we respect that, please welcome our las performer, Mr. X. -The guy came on the stage carrying a settle that put in front of the piano, he sat on the settle, cracked his knuckles, took a deep breath, looked at the audience and began to play and sing.

Ooohhh Yeah!

To several hundred miles away

Your voice can warm me up like the sun

And I feel like a harmonic change

Is composing a song inside me

I know that keep going is not logic

But I can't forget your magic perfume

And on this phone encounter.

I'VE JUST REMEMBERED THAT I'M CRAZY FOR YOU!

That… the whole… world can be put on the phone

That… there's… no big distances for our love

That… everything's perfect

When I feel you

So close even if you're

So far away…

There was such passion on his performance, people was mesmerized by him, he just kept going.

Hmmm! Hooaaahhh!

To several hundred miles away

I have a secret to tell you from my pain.

As soon as you hang up the phone

My heart will keep thinking

That… the whole… world can be put on the phone

That… there's no big distances for our love

That… Everything's perfect

When I feel you

So close even if you're

So far away…

He played the piano without singing for a few seconds

Oooaaahhhooo! Yeeeeaaahhh!

Aaaeehhhmmm!

THAT… THE WHOLE… WORLD CAN BE PUT ON THE PHONE

THAT… THERE'S NO BIG DISTANCES FOR OUR LOVE

THAT… EVERYTHING'S PERFECT

WHEN I FEEL YOU

SO CLOSE EVEN IF YOU'RE

So far away…

He finished his performance playing the piano a little more.

Ooohhh!

So far away…

He finished, stood up, looked at the audience and bowed silently, there was an uncomfortable and palpable feeling of losing in the audience, people was very silent, he stood straight and looked at them without moving, then, from the judges table someone started to clap at him, it was Preston Northwest, he was on his feet, applauding such lovely and romantic performance, then lazy Susan joined him, then little by little the people in the theater started to get up and applaud, some were even crying, men and women, they started to cheer and whistle, the young guy bowed again and left the stage, he seemed very happy with himself, at backstage he found Pacifica again, she had tears on her eyes. -I'm sorry. -She said plainly, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, he accepted both the hug and the kiss, but said nothing.

-Well… That… sniff… That was very… sniff… very touching. -The presenter said. And now it's time for the judges' final act, choosing our winners and award them. -He said and people cheered again. -And remember people, in this show, everyone gets a prize, just for showing their abilities, of course there are big prizes for our big winners, but no one leaves with his or her hands empty. -He said and people yelled and cheered while all the performers went back on stage, except for Toby Determined. -Ok, let's wait for our judges to take their decision aaaannnddd, here it is. -he said taking the white envelope from Preston. -Oh! This is exciting! -the presenter said while opening the envelop. -Ok! What a surprise! -He said while reading the winners. -Ok, just to make things a little different, what do you want me to do people? Do you want me to go from the last winner to the first winner or do you want me to tell you who's our great winner tonight? -

"GREAT WINNER! GREAT WINNER! GREAT WINNER!" was heard at the theater.

-Very well then, as you wish. Our great winner is… (drums) TOBY DETERMINED! -he yelled cheerfully and people burst in applause, a light flew at the place where Toby was supposed to be standing, just to find an empty space. -Oh! Oh my! This isn't good. -The presenter said, then Preston went to the presenter and they chatted a little bit, then they nodded in agreement and Preston went back to his spot. -Well, as Toby isn't here personally to receive his prize he's been disqualified. -The presenter said with shame.

-OH DAMN! -Toby's voice was heard all over the theater again.

-Well, as I said before, the show must go on, and now, to avoid more embarrassing moments, I'm going to do this the classic way, here I go. - The presenter said and he began to award every performer, until there were just three left, Blubs and Durland, Pacifica and Mr. X.

-Ok people, here's the deal, these performers are our big winners tonight, and as Toby was disqualified our second place will become the first place, the third will become the second and well, you know the deal, here we go, our third place from THE GRAVITY FALLS 50TH ANNUAL SUMMER TALENT SHOW is… (drums) Pacifica Elise Northwest and her marvelous tap dancing, congratulations Pacifica. -he said and Pacifica was astonished at first, she looked at her father with anger and he looked at her making a movement with his arms that indicated that he couldn't do anything this time.

-Hey! It's not that bad. -Mr. X told her. -You did it greatly, you looked like an angel, a really beautiful angel if I may add. -he smiled at her and she blushed, in the end she shrugged it off, smiled at him and went for her prize, she took her trophy and greeted people smiling, and they applauded and cheered happily to her.

-Ok people, here's the moment of truth, once I announce the second place we will know who's our big winner tonight, so hold your breath, the second place is for… (drums again), people was very expectant, waiting to hear who's the second place winner and obviously the first place winner. -OFFICERS BLUBS AND DURLAND! WHICH MEANS THAT MR. X IS OUR GREAT WINNER TONIGHT! -The presenter said and people burst in cheers, Blubs and Durland applauded and lifted their arms in victory, and even sent kisses to the audience they went for their trophy and both of them took it and lifted it in the air, they were really happy.

But Mr. X was a statue on his spot, he was really astonished, he couldn't believe that he actually won.

-Hey Mr. X! The presenter called him and took him off his astonishment. -Come here buddy, take your prize! -He said and Mr. X walked to him, extending his arms to take his prize, he was smiling widely. -Congratulations fella. -The presenter said while handing him the trophy.

-Thanks. -Mr. X said taking the trophy with his both hands.

"MASK'S OFF! MASK'S OFF! MASK'S OFF! -It started to be heard on the theater, and Mr. X looked at the people and gulped.

-Come on buddy, people deserves to know who's their great winner. Don't you agree? -The announcer whispered at him smiling and Mr. X sighed. He put his trophy on the floor and turned around, giving people's back, he unleashed the masks cords and removed it, he then took something from his back pocket and put it over his head, he turned around again and most people gasped at the sight, DIPPER PINES WAS MR. X, he was now wearing his classic blue and white cap with a blue pine on it. He blushed hard and started to feel uncomfortable because the whole theater fell silent, he looked around and his uncomforting grew little by little, but then.

-WOOOO! THAT'S HOW IS DONE BRO BRO! WOOO! -Mabel cheered at him standing up.

-THAT'S MY NEPHEW! WOOOO! -Stan followed her, standing up too.

-THAT'S MY DUDE! -Soos' voice was heard.

-THAT'S MY FRIEND! HE'S MY FRIEND! -Wendy followed. Then people started to cheer again, making Dipper smile and feel good again, he took his trophy and lifted it up in the air. WOOOO! I DID IT! -He yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The show finished and people was leaving the place to go home, Dipper's family and friends were waiting for him, he went to change his clothes, he came with his well known outfit carrying his trophy and the suit he rented for the show. -I need to wash this, it's covered in sweat hehe. -he said to himself. When he got to his family Mabel threw herself at him.

-Dipper! That was amazing! I didn't know you could songwritting, and when did you learn to play the piano? -She asked him.

-I don't tell you everything, Mabel. -He said smiling at her, while getting up.

-Dude! That was incredible! -Soos said giving him a thump up.

-Thanks Soos. -

-Wow! That was really cool Dipper. -Wendy said.

-Thanks Wendy. -Dipper blushed again.

-Hey Dipper! Do you think that you could make some songs for the shack, or perhaps make some performances, I can see it "The Piano kid" it's a gold mine. -Stan said while dollar signs formed on his eyes.

-Hehe! I'll think about it Uncle Stan, but I still want to find the journal's author. -Dipper said smiling.

-Yeah! Yeah! I know! Sigh… I know. -Stan said whispering the last part and looking away from them for a brief moment. -me too. -he said to himself.

They were heading to the exit when.

-Young Pines! -Preston Northwest voice was heard and they turned around. -May I have a word with you? -He asked Dipper, he nodded and looked at the others.

-Go ahead guys, I'll catch you later. -he said and went to Preston. They nodded and left.

-Yes Mr. Northwest? -Dipper asked when he reached Preston, who was looking at Dipper with a very serious stare.

\- You did it quite well kid. -The man praised him, that took Dipper by surprise.

-Are… Are you serious? -He asked him.

-I'm always serious kid, you really impressed me tonight, to everyone if I may add. -

-Well… I… I don't know what to say Mr. Northwest, thank you very much. -Dipper said looking at the ground.

-Never do that kid! -Preston said very serious.

-What? -Dipper was took off guard.

-Never look at the floor when you're talking to someone else, it means that you're not taking the one talking to you seriously. -He said sternly.

-Ok, ok, I'm sorry Mr. Northwest. -Dipper said and looked at Preston right in the eyes.

-Better. -Preston said simply. -But seriously, you impressed everyone with your song, did you write it yourself? -

-Y… Yes Mr. Northwest, I wrote it myself. -

-Quite impressive for such a young kid. If you focus on this, you could become a great songwriter and musician. -

-Do you really think so? -Dipprer's eyes sparkled.

-Indeed. -Preston said. - Good bye kid, again, congratulations for your achievement. -Preston turned around and started to leave.

-Thanks Mr. Northwest, good night. -Dipper turned around to and started to leave.

-By the way kid. -Preston called him again.

-Yes? -

-Did you really say that my daughter looked like a beautiful angel back there? -He asked him, making Dipper blush hard, and that's when he noticed Pacifica standing behind her dad, hiding herself from him, looking at Dipper with a very hard blush herself.

-I… I… Well… I… -Dipper stuttered, blushing more and more by the second, then he noticed Preston serious look and gulped. -Sigh… Y… Yes… Yes, I did. - Dipper finally said with his eyes tight closed and a tomato red face, and Pacifica wasn't in a better condition.

-Hmm! Hmm! Well, it seems that we finally agree in something young Pines, I'm glad for that. -Preston said while taking Pacifica's hand and carrying her with him in a very peaceful way, the girl looked at Dipper and with her free hand waved bye to him, still blushing, he left his trophy and waved bye at her, blushing even more.

-What a great day. -he said to himself, took his trophy again and left to reunite with his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Author's note: Again, something that was bugging me and decided to go along with it. The original song is in Spanish, this is a burden translation of mine, but I think that went pretty well, I think XP, I still need to see what do you think about it. The original version is from a Mexican-Argentinian duet named "Sin Bandera (without flag)" all their songs are meant to be romantic and are quite good. Here I add a link to the original song video, so you can take a look at it and hear the original music from it. Hope you like it.**

watch?v=oR5rpFzaBaA


End file.
